


Hair Trigger

by Mazarine (A_Mazarine)



Series: Jump The Gun [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Exhibitionism, Chastity Play, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Dom!Hanzo - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hanzo Shimada, Edging, Little bit of Footplay, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Penises, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sub!McCree - Freeform, Submissive Jesse McCree, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mazarine/pseuds/Mazarine
Summary: McCree didn't realize that not wearing the cock cage would affect him this much.





	Hair Trigger

McCree, to the surprise of most of his teammates, was an early riser. Growing up in the desert, mornings were cooler and free from the harsh midday sun that could bake the skin off a lizard. As a man on the run, getting out early meant putting miles between himself and any pursuers before time had even come for morning coffee. It was a habit that had served him well his entire life, and he wasn’t about to lose it now.  

Hanzo was still sleeping beside him when McCree began to stir, the dawn sky outside painted in broad strokes of pink and orange. He rolled over slowly and had just begun to sit up when he felt a firm hand on his hip.

“How long has it been now?” Hanzo asked sleepily. McCree knew Hanzo knew damn well how long the cock cage had been wrapped around his dick – he just wanted to hear him say it.

“Two weeks tonight.”

“You have been very good the past two weeks. I think it’s time for a reward, don’t you?”

McCree was speechless, butterflies in his stomach as Hanzo reached beyond him to unlock a bedside drawer. The other man removed an old-fashioned steel key and sat up, casually tugging McCree’s pajama pants down just under his balls so he could unlock the contraption. McCree was already starting to grow hard with anticipation as Hanzo carefully removed the cage, his breathing getting heavier as Hanzo laid the cage on the bedside table. After waiting so long, he was finally going to…

Then Hanzo tucked himself back under their sheets and turned his back to McCree. McCree watched helplessly, looking between his now freed cock and his sleepy lover.

“Um… Darling? Were you going to ..?” There was a small noise of fake exasperation and Hanzo turned just enough to look at him.

“You said two weeks _tonight_. Tonight, you will come, understand? Until then, do not touch yourself. Trust me, I’ll know.” With his orders given, Hanzo settled back in to steal a few more minutes of rest, leaving McCree to take his first cold shower of the day.

\---

By the time breakfast rolled around, McCree was wishing Hanzo had left the cage on. Every touch seemed heightened against the neglected, sensitive skin of his cock. Every slide of fabric, every accidental brush, just the thought of whatever Hanzo had in store… it all had him half hard most of the morning.

Luckily everyone bought his laundry excuse when they saw him wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt instead of his usual getup.

McCree took his usual place at the table, his plate loaded with sausage, hash browns, and fried egg. He had only made his way through about a third of his breakfast when Hanzo arrived with his own plate of fruit and natto, taking the seat opposite of his. Lucio and Hana were chatting brightly next to him, swapping bits of food and generally being adorable. All in all, it was a typical team breakfast, nothing to get excited about.

And that was when he felt it.

Something firm was worming his way down the inside of his thigh, zeroing in on his crotch with startling speed and accuracy. McCree choked on his next bite of sausage, coughing and rushing to wash it down with coffee.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked. His face was calm and passive, but McCree knew those eyes well enough to see the wickedness sparking within.

“Just dandy,” he croaked. “Caught myself off guard, swallowed wrong, that’s all.”

Hanzo’s foot began running circles into the base of his dick, making McCree nearly cross-eyed with the pressure and rub of his pants. He swallowed hard.

“Mm. Perhaps you must take more care to chew your food. Slow down and appreciate all the finer things in life. Not everything has to be a race to the finish.”

“Yeah… Think I’d be appreciatin’ some slowing down today.”

“Is that so?” The foot sped up, Hanzo’s toes now just running up and down the length of his shaft, digging in just slightly at the head. McCree inhaled sharply and stuttered when he exhaled, the throbbing between his legs reaching an almost painful level.

“Yeah. Maybe. S’pose we’ll be seeing how the day goes.” Hanzo just hummed in reply, metal toes digging in just under the head. He kept up the teasing the entire length of breakfast, alternating between hard and soft strokes. Occasionally he massaged the ball of his foot over McCree’s sac. If McCree was a little less talkative and a little more focused on his food than usual, no one else at the table seemed to notice.

After what seemed like an eternity of teasing, McCree finished his breakfast and turned to the sink quickly, thankful for the lose sweatpants hiding his now very present and very full hard-on. He cleared his throat and looked over at Hanzo, trying to appear as nonchalant and normal as possible, like his dick wasn’t trying to throb itself out of his underwear.

“I’ll be doing a bunch of practice today. Winston’s been tinkering with some new rounds he thinks are quieter. Told ‘em I’m always keen for an excuse to put holes in targets.”

“Perhaps I will join you later. Enjoy your shooting, Jesse.”

\---

The range was quiet except for the hum of target drones busily moving from side to side. They were exactly the distraction he needed. For every shot, a drone dropped and began its self-repair.

“Athena, you gettin’ all of this for Winston?”

“Affirmative. The new ammunition does appear to be performing slightly better in terms of noise without impacting your accuracy.”

“Good to know.” He went to reload but stopped when he heard the door at the end of the range open. Hanzo came in, head held high, stride purposeful and confident as he came into McCree’s space. McCree didn’t even have time to offer a greeting before Hanzo was groping his dick, squeezing his length through the fabric of his pants.

“Have you touched yourself at all today?”

“No. You said not to.”

“Good. I want to make sure you’re ready for tonight.” Hanzo pulled McCree behind the partition of his shooting lane, fingertips warm as they dipped under the waistband of his pants, slowly dragging them down to his thighs. McCree could only groan and lean back against the partition, letting Hanzo do what he wanted. The band of his underwear went next, leaving his dick exposed to the cool air. The tip left a wet trail as it was separated from his underwear and Hanzo grinned, rubbing his thumb over the tip before squeezing with two fingers just under the head.

“Someone had an enjoyable breakfast, if this wet spot is anything to go by,” he purred, leaving McCree to blush and look away. “Can barely control yourself.”

“Be a lot easier if you weren’t making it so hard,” McCree mumbled, shallowly bucking into Hanzo’s grip. They weren’t exactly exposed like this behind the partition of the shooting lane, but he was very aware of the open doors at either end and the fact that anyone could walk in at any moment and see Hanzo jerking him like this. As much as he wanted to control his urges, the situation just made him harder and caused another little dribble to leak from his cock, prompting a smirk from Hanzo.

“I think I will make it as hard as I want, cowboy. You do seem to be enjoying yourself. I love you like this. All worked up, wet and ready for me all day… And left to do nothing but wait.” Hanzo’s voice had gone husky, his pupils blown wide as he drank in the image of McCree’s bobbing erection, drunk on power and McCree’s frustration.

“I… I love it too, darlin’, but damn if you’re not a little cruel to poor ol’ me.”

“Only as far as you enjoy it,” Hanzo retorted, and McCree groaned again, starting to work more friction out of the callouses on Hanzo’s hand. Suddenly the archer squeezed, freezing his motion. He stayed that way just long enough for McCree to regain the ability to think again, then began tucking him back into his sweats, excruciatingly slow in dragging the waistband of his briefs, then his pants back up over his messy bulge.

“Tonight, Jesse. And don’t forget, no touching.”

\---

McCree was already naked and lounging on the bed when Hanzo returned from his usual evening spar, his skin already flushed and wrapped tight in the spandex of his gym clothes. McCree’s dick was already half hard, as it had been all day, and began to stiffen even further at the sight of the archer unwinding boxing tape from his hands. Hanzo only chuckled and ducked into their shared bathroom for a few moments to tidy up before returning to McCree.

“Hands and knees. From the mess you left in the bathroom, I can only assume you got yourself ready after dinner. I hope you didn’t touch anything besides that hole of yours,” he commanded, stepping out of his own clothes, his enthusiasm betrayed when he left his dirty clothes on the floor.

“Nope, no sir. Just got myself ready. Made sure everything was nice and ready for you. Just as eager for tonight as you are.” McCree wiggled his ass in the air teasingly and got a surprising bark of laughter from Hanzo.

“Perhaps. Although I do not doubt your eagerness after the past two weeks. You have been very… doting, we’ll call it,” Hanzo said, sliding onto the bed behind McCree. The bed dipped under his weight and McCree spread his legs wider to compensate for the balance, which he knew had the wonderful side effect of showing off his slick hole even more.

Hanzo carefully began working fingers in one at a time, cautiously checking that McCree had in fact done his best to ready himself. Only when he was _extremely_ satisfied that McCree had prepared himself properly (and McCree was beginning to whine and fuck himself on those fingers) did Hanzo remove them.

He ran his finger nails over and into the meat of Jesse’s ass, leaving pink trails to mark him. McCree heard the snap of a lube bottle and the unmistakable sound of Hanzo slicking up his own length and he groaned in anticipation, excitement already curling in his belly, making him clench his jaw and dig his fingers into the sheets.

The fat tip of Hanzo’s cock slowly slid into his body, spreading him open from the inside out as Jesse’s body yielded to him. Hanzo moaned in appreciation, open and in the back of his throat, as his length was steadily fed into Jesse’s hole. McCree wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard a better sound. Hanzo’s calloused hands wrapped themselves firmly around McCree’s hips, fingers locking in above the jut of his hip bones to find a comfortable handle.

Then all at one, the fucking started, Hanzo using his grip as leverage to fuck McCree back onto his cock, making sure every thrust was perfectly aligned for the fat tip of his cock to meet his prostate.

Mc Cree could only grunt, open mouthed and caught in a world of his own pleasure, as each snap of Hanzo’s hips drove the breath from his lungs, leaving his body full of nothing else but Hanzo’s cock. To say the intensity of it all after two weeks of nothing but teasing was an understatement; it felt as though his entire body had become the throbbing length between his thighs, each touch or thrust driving him further towards a frenzied ecstasy that he had never experienced before.

McCree hadn’t even noticed when one of his hands began straying between his legs, just a reflex of habit as Hanzo fucked into him, but Hanzo sure noticed. Before McCree could even connect caught and effect, his hand had been yanked away and twisted behind his back, the sudden shift in balance putting McCree face down into their sheets.

“What did I say? No touching. The cage is off, but that still doesn’t mean you get to touch your dick. You may come tonight,” Hanzo panted, not letting up the brutal pace for even a beat, “but if you come, it will be on my cock, and my cock alone.” To McCree’s horrified pleasure, the new angle was even better for Hanzo to fuck into his prostate, and he could only groan and drool his acceptance to Hanzo. Luckily, it was enough for the other man and he released McCree’s arm.

McCree could have lifted himself, but he didn’t, too caught up in the absolute pleasure he felt, face down, ass up, and cock untouched for Hanzo’s enjoyment. If he had known it would feel this could he would have locked his own dick up months ago and given Hanzo the key. It was like the first cold taste of real water after months of drinking the same recycled, dusty water over and over.

Everything was building up so fast, like a live wire pumping electricity into the bottom of his stomach. McCree wrapped the sheets around his fingers, mindlessly causing some small tears with his prosthetic hand. He realized too late that there was nothing he could do to stop the orgasm building from Hanzo’s ruthless fucking over his prostate, and whether he touched his dick or not, he was going to be coming from that alone. The sparks shooting up his spine melded into a single all-consuming fire with the ache of his cock, the two needs and pleasures becoming one until McCree couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t the sensation.

Somehow, his orgasm snuck up on him, like a train rounding the bend with no care for brakes, taking the rest of his higher brain function with it.

McCree shouted as he came, completely untouched by anything that wasn’t Hanzo’s dick inside him or hands on his hips, though he wasn’t even aware of it as the world whited out under the tidal wave of pleasure that cascaded throughout his body. Every bone in his body felt like it was made of hard light, pulsing and glowing before shimmering and disappearing, leaving him boneless and collapsed into their bed. He gasped for breath, feeling like he had run ten miles through summer heat, though his body was tingling and twitching in the aftershocks instead of aching and locking up.

It slowly dawned on him that Hanzo was still finishing, grunting and steadily pistoning in and out of his pliant body until he too shuddered and bottomed out, burying himself in to the hilt in McCree’s ass until his orgasm was finished. Then he too slipped out and flopped down beside McCree, chest heaving so prettily in the lamplight.

McCree had no energy left for words and said the rest with his body, shifting closer and slotting their chests against each other, peppering Hanzo’s skin with kisses.

“Good?” Hanzo managed to rasp.

“S’really good. Rocked my world.”

“Good. See how a little delayed gratification makes all the difference?”

“Uh huh.” McCree nodded against his chest.

“S’why I’m thinking we _both_ need to try some delayed gratification next month.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Nice little sequel where McCree finally gets to come. I've posted a straw poll [RIGHT HERE](https://www.strawpoll.me/15661229) to find out what people liked the most about this fic! Please respond so I know where my writing was strongest and what people would like to see in the future. 
> 
> [otherwise, please feel free to visit me and talk to me on tumblr right here! Asks are open!](https://mazarine-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
